Known in the art is 2,6-dimethyl-4-o-nitrophenyl-3,5-dimethoxycarbonyl-1,4-dihydropyridine(pre paration niphedipine) which in its structure and in the spectrum of its pharmacological action is close to the novel compound (cf. W. Vater et al., Arzneimittel-Forsch., 1972, v. 22/1, p.1). Said compound is characterized by a high toxicity, instability when exposed to light, and causes side effects (sharp drop of the blood pressure, tachycardia).